Death Coil
by Peanutcat12
Summary: What if Arthas made an army capable of wiping out the living and can only be awaken be his death? Would Azeroth be ready for them as well as Deathwing? Who is the main one leading it? Or will there be forgiveness? No pairing except those all ready in WoW
1. Chapter 1

Everything in this fic belongs to Blizzard! I'm trying something new here. I don't play World of Warcraft but my friend Amber does. She is also a big lore nut on the game so I'll trust her word in this. Anyways this probably would never happen but let's image it did. Oh yes, this is after the fall of the Litch King and will go into the Cataclysm.

**This Chapter has been redone!**

OoOoOoOoO

Death is the sweet escape from life. A paradise from the war and suffering. But when you're brought back by the Litch King, death is the hell you just left.

One thing so unexpected about the Litch King is that he had planned for the future. He had some of his thousands of chosen champions put to sleep and locked away from the world 'till three years after his death.

That is where they lay in a hallow out mountain, away from view. The place had hall ways and training rooms. In the middles, that connects the south hall ways to the north ones, was a tower. The top had huge open windows for something big to fly through them. In the middle of said tower was a statue of a weeping angle. The most notable this is all of the dead bodies that line the floors. From humans to orcs, both Alliance and Horde members rest side by side, ever waiting to be awaken. In the tower laid dead dragons in humanoid form from all the flights, waiting for the same thing. A faint voice whispered in their minds, urging them to awaken.

_**My death has come and gone, **_whispered the voice, **_a raise my army! A raise and kill the living!_**

A little movement was shown in the many bodies.

_**A raise! **_Whispered the voice.

Eery blue eyes snapped open to show how lifeless they all were. They started to raise.

_**Yes, **_said the voice, **_that's it, my champions. Raise and kill!_**

They started to get up on their feet. The doors to the outside world open. They look toward it and stood at the ready. The dragons transformed. Some were on the windows' seals, some were hovering in the air inside the tower, and others remain on the ground. Each glowed the color of their flight. At the very end of the last room sat three people, who still were asleep. They were a Blood Elf, a Night Elf, and a Worgen.

_**A raise my commanders, **_whispered the voice, **_A raise and aid in commanding my army!_**

The Blood Elf, on the Night Elf's left, eyes open. A few strands of his long red hair fall in front of his face as he rose up. The ends of the sheaves of his two different swords scraped the chair. The black furred Worgen, who was on the Night Elf's right, a woke next. His red bladed claymore, strapped to his back, also scraped his chair. Both made their way down the steps in front of their chair.

_**A raise my prize Death Knight, my general, **_whispered the voice, **_A raise and take command of my army!_**

The Night Elf stirred. His lids looked like they had been sowed on. They lifted to show the glowing blue eyes that weren't his. He stood and took the two green warglaives that laid at the sides of his chair. He, then, made his way down to lead his undead army.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Gnome Mage, Fizwig, tapped his foot impatiently on the ship's floor as it sailed to Theramore.

_How could I have forgotten to give this to Lady Jaina? _He asked himself.

He looked down at the book in his hands. It was Arthas' journal. Fizwig was on his way to give it to Jaina before she headed to Stormwind.

_I pray I'm in time to catch her, _he thought.

He wanted her to read it. Especially the last entry. There was three well known names in that part that would send shivers down anyone's spin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The other knights made a path to the door for the general and commanders. The general looked around outside.

_**Kill the living! **_Commanded the voice.

The general nodded to the Worgen commander. The Worgen howled. Everyone started marching out of the mountain base. The dragons took to the air and followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The journal slammed shut on a table.

"This is terrible!" shouted Jaina.

Fizwig nodded. He had just gotten there minuets ago.

"That's what I thought too when I read it," he said, "sorry I didn't bring it to you sooner."

Jaina shook her head.

"It's okay," she said, "but we need to warn the leaders about this and fast."

OoOoOoOoO

I tried to keep them in character, but again I never played WoW. Would Illidan Stormrage be more of a lead to the three? Oh and Raknaal belongs to Amber's brother while Deathrin and the Death Knight version of Illidan belong to Amber.


	2. Chapter 2

All in this fic belongs to Blizzard! Forgive the lack of the Dwarfs and the Draenei accents in this. I will change it if someone could give a list of words the say differently :) Warning: Ideologically Sensitive and self made classes ahead. If you don't like any of these then please stop reading this fic. Others enjoy! **This Chapter has been redone!** OoOoOoOoO

"Are you saying that the Litch King brought back most of the villains and criminals?" asked Varian Wrynn, king of Stormwind.

"Yes," answered Jaina, "their mission is to wipe out the living."

"This could be bad," commented Gelbin Mekkatorque, King of the Gnomes.

Jaina was with all the other alliance leaders at Stormwind. They were here to discuss the current events that have been happening. She thought now would be a good time to tell them about Arthas' secret army. She had already told Thrall about it. He, in return, was going to tell the rest of the Horde leaders.

"That's not even the half of it," Jaina continued, "some how Arthas had made them immune to any and all of a Paladin's attacks."

"Oh that's just great," commented Varian under his breath.

"Here are their names," started Jaina, "Deathrin of the Blood Elves. He was well known for killing off nobles in Silvermoon. Raknaal from Gilneas. He's a Worgen that, by some unknown person, who would kill others when he was ordered too."

There was a moment of silence.

"You didn't name the third one lass," said Magni Bronzebeard, The King of the Dwarfs.

Jaina swallowed and looked from Tyrande Whisperwind to Arthas' journal.

"Th-the general's name is Illidan Stormrage," she said.

Tyrande gasped.

_What have we done?_ She thought.

OoOoOoOoO

Kamagua was a peaceful Tuskarr village. Everyone was enjoying this peace for the day. The elder smiled when he saw the little ones play around. A growl from the cliff side took his attention. He looked up to see skeletal sabers and bears. Some of them had tusks, some had the horns of a cow, and the rest looked normal.

There was a strange tree like sound from the cliff side. The elder looked. There was withered tree of life's and decayed boomkins. There was shadows circling over head. The elder looked up at the sky. A lot of skeletal scarecrows were circling. They were all looking down at the village. The elder turned to his people.

"Prepare for an attack!" he ordered.

They started to arm them selves a bit too late. The undead had charged in. One Tuskarr warrior hit a saber, causing it to fall a part. He smiled 'till the saber started to put it self together. It pounced on to the warrior and tore at his throat. The stormcrows swoop down and would peck at the Taskarrs eyes. The tree of life's and boomkins stayed on their cliff, healing and rang attacking.

Then, without a reason, they all retreated. The elder looked about in confusion.

"Bad omen," he stated.

A hallow dragon roar sounded. Terrifying looks from the Tuskarrs shown as they watched two skeletal dragons come into view. One had a green glow to it while the other had a black glow. The elder swallowed and turned to his people to tell them to run. It was too late. The dragons released a fiery breath on them, burning everyone a live.

Illidan watched this with an emotionless expression. He walked down to inspect everything. The Tuskarr elder coughed as Illidan passed him.

"Why?" the elder asked.

"It is out king's last wish," Illidan answered with an emotionless tune.

"He's hold," said the elder, "I will brake it."

He started to mumble something in a different tongue. Illidan took one of his warglaives and killed the elder, but not before he was done chanting. Illidan went to his knees and held his head. The voice slowly disappeared. Illidan blinked and looked around.

"Where are we?" came the voice of Deathrin.

Illidan looked up at the cliffs. Deathrin and Raknaal had the same confused look as he did.

"Last thing I remember was falling asleep," Raknaal answered.

"Yeah," said Deathrin, "I remember that too."

Illidan looked around again. The ground started to shake.

"Earthquake?" Illidan asked.

Then a huge boom sounded. The ground stopped shaking. Illidan looked out at the ocean. There was a huge red glow like fire that was far away.

"What is that?" asked Raknaal.

"I don't know," answered Illidan, "maybe there's a town or a fort with people in it so we can ask around."

Deathrin and Raknaal nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoO

It was just a few days ago that Malfurion Stormrage's love, Tyrande, came back when the world breaker decided to show up. To make matters worse, Tyrande came back with news that his own brother could be a Death Knight general of an army bent on killing every living thing on Azeroth. He sighed. Tyrande looked at him with concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Malfurion answered, "It's the stress of everything that's going on."

Tyrande gave him a hug.

"Everything will be okay," she conferred, "You'll see."

Malfurion tighten his hold on her.

"I hope so," he said.

He looked out at the sky through the glass roof of the temple.

_I truly do_, He thought.

OoOoOoOoO

It took the general and commanders days to find a place with people in it. Illidan told Raknaal and Deathrin to stay behind as he put up his hood. He headed into Valiance Keep and spotted an inn.

He remembered that inns usually was the best place to get info. He walked in. Illidan looked around he took note of a few humans, one Draenei, and one dwarf. Both looked familiar to him.

"Have you herd of what happen in Kalimdor, Gimbin?" asked the female Draenei.

"No I haven't Tilra," answered the dwarf Gimbin, "what happen?"

"Well," answered Tilra, "they said that Deathwing did a number to them. Half of the Night Elves' lands are on fire."

"Gees," said Gimbin, "though the Eastern Kingdoms is just as bad. From what I've herd is that Deathwing came up out of the ocean with a huge explosion of flames."

"Oh wow," exclaimed Tilra.

_So that's what happen, _Illidan thought before he left the inn.

He made it back to Raknaal and Deathrin. Both commanders looked at him.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Deathrin.

"Yes," answered Illidan, "It seems Deathwing is on the loss. Both Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor have been hit."

Raknaal sighed.

"That's just great," he commented.

"I need you two to do a couple of things for me," Illidan said, "Raknaal I need you to tell Vaeelairan that he has a mission. He needs to go to the Night Elf capital and get as much information about everything as he can. His the only one that's not reported dead yet. I doubt anyone knows about out Death Druids and Death Priests and Priestesses."

"Yeah," said Raknaal, "Arthas kept that information to himself."

"What else needs to be done?" Deathrin asked.

"I need you to send a messenger," answered Illidan, "Tell them to go to Dalaran. If my information is correct, there should be a Highborn hunter there. He's name is Varendar Moonblood. Tell him to meet me at Icecrown. It's time to dust off an old friendship of mine."

OoOoOoOoO Here is a link to the start of the character sheets I did: Deviantart art/Chara-Sheet-Raknaal-Snoul-256468839? (no spaces) 


	3. Chapter 3

All in this fic belongs to Blizzard!

Warning: Ideologically Sensitive and self made classes and mounts ahead. If you don't like any of these then please stop reading this fic. Others enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He always thought that Dalaran was so beautiful with it's magical infused buildings. Varendar could just stay here the rest of his life if he could. Varendar was a highborne with glowing sky blue eyes, violet skin, and moon light sliver hair to prove it. But unlike many of the highborne, Varendar wasn't a mage. He was a hunter and he treasured his pet ghost wolf, Fearless, dearly. Currently Varendar was walking to the Legerdemain Lounge when Fearless barked deeply at someone. When Fearless barks deeply it means someone is trying to get Varendar's attention. He looked to where Fearless was barking to find a hooded figure coming toward them. He scanned them.

_Female, judging by the body structure I say Tauren, and by the outfit I say that she's a priestess, _Varendar thought.

"Excuses me," she said.

"Are you Varendar Moonblood?"

"Yes I am," he answered.

She got up right beside him. That's when he noticed that she smelt like rotting flesh.

"I come on be half of Illidan Stormrage," she whispered in his ear.

He shoot her a surprised look.

"He wishes to meet with you," she whispered, "he'll be waiting at Icecrown Citadel."

"I'll be there," he agreed.

"There is a mount waiting to take you there at Krasus' Landing," she said before walking off.

Fearless gave a high yelp and wagged his tail, which meant he was excited. Varendar smiled and patted his head.

"Looks like we got our long awaited wish," he said.

Fearless gave another high yelp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vaeerlairan just got off the boat at Rut'theran Village or what was left of it. He had to steal a night saber to fit in. the Death Druid's deer mounts would have made him stand out. Not that the Death Priests' and Priestess' ghost wolf mounts was any better. He could even turn into his bird form with it looking like it does now. Vaeelairan also had to bring his hood down more so no one could see the icy blue eyes of death that he inherited when brought back to life. He strolled through the portal that connected Rut'theran to Darnassus and nodded at the sentinels on the other side. He walked to the bank, that's when he noticed a board named "The Hero's Call". He dismounted and went over to take a look. It was filled with help wanted posters at places that were nearly distorted. He went to the pack on the saber. He started digging in it. He pulled a whine bottle. He looked over at the saber.

"And your master was a priestess of Elune?" he commented.

He put the bottle back in and pulled out a pack of parchment and some lead to write with. The saber growled at him.

"Keep that up and I'll make sure you freed to the Frost Wyrms." he threaten.

The saber stopped. He wrote all the places, reasons, and who to see down. He put the parchment and lead back into the pack and closed it.

_Now to get out of here before-_, He thought.

"Vaeerlairan is that you?" asked someone.

_Someone that knows me sees me, _he thought.

Vaeerlairan looked over the saddle to see his cousin, Isabella "Brightspot" Greenmoon.

_Shit,_ he thought, W_hy, of all the people on Azeroth, does it have to be her?_

Vaeelairan loves hard missions, but when it came to places that his 1st cousin could be at, he hates them. He smiled at her.

"Brightspot," he said, "It's good to see you."

Brightspot walked over to him she gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see you too," she said before she pulled back, "You're cold. Are you felling all right?"

"Yeah," he lied, "I just got back from Northend."

"Alright," she said, "You must be tired and hungry. Come I'll make your favorite meal. Wait why did you ride a saber back instead of flying?"

"I did," he lied again, "half way, but my wings got tired so I had to barrow a saber to ride the rest of the way."

"Oh okay," she said leading the way back to her home.

He would have refused the offer of food and bed, but that would have made him look suspicious.

_And General Illidan wouldn't like that one bit, _he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ride wasn't a nice one for Varendar. One, the mount was a skeletal version of a Gryphon and two, the ride was so bumpy and bouncy that it made he's stomach upset. They finally landed at the Citadel. There the same Tauren was waiting for them. Fearless jumped off wagging his tail while Varendar slip off and fall back first on the snowy ground. The Tauren came over to check on him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Varendar held his stomach and groaned.

"Oh," the Tauren said understandingly.

A few moments later they walked into the Citadel. There Fearless let out a high pitch bark, meaning he spotted someone he loves, and ran to a male night elf. The male bent down petting him.

"Hey Fearless," he said, "How are you boy?"

Fearless started to lick his face causing the male to laugh.

"Sir," said the Tauren.

The male nodded and she left. The male looked at Varendar and smiled.

"It's been a long time Varen," he said.

"A bit too long if you ask me, Illi," Varendar said.

They hugged each other.

"I thought you were dead?" he asked.

"I still am," answered Illidan, "But I heard that you killed Maiev."

"I had to," said Varendar, "she killed my best friend."

Illidan laughed.

"Always out for revenge?" he asked.

"You know it," answered Varendar.

"Anyway, I have a request for you," said Illidan, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. What I need you to do is go to Darnassus and request an audience with Tryande Whisperwind for me."

"Isn't she that girl that was looking for you for your parents that one time when we were little?" Varendar asked.

"Yep that's he," Illidan answered.

"I'll do it then," said Varendar.

Illidan smiled and put his hand on Varendar's shoulder.

"I knew you would," he said, "You'll have to wait for our Alliance and Horde spies come back before you can depart."

Varendar nodded understandingly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a loud banging on the door. Brightspot got up from the table.

"Now who could that be?" she asked.

She and Vaeelairan was having dinner together and enjoying each other's company after such a long time. She open the door to see three sentinels.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Where is the druid Vaeelairan?" one of them asked.

"Why?" was all Brightspot asked.

Vaeelairan sneaked out of the back door to the saber. He dug into the pack and took out the parchment he wrote on earlier. He folded it and put it in on of the pouches on his belt. The saber started to roar.

"Shh," he said.

"He's trying to get away!" shouted one of the sentinels.

He started to run, but didn't get too far when two of them tackled him. They then dragged him to the Temple of The Moon and straight to Tryande and Malfurion. They forced him down on his knees in front of them. Vaeelairan looked up to see the priestess, that he stoled the saber from, right beside them.

"That's him," she said, "he's the one that stoled my mount."

Tryande removed his hood.

"Vaeelairan Greenmoon?" exclaim Malfurion, "We thought you lost in Northend. How did you survive?"

"You know nothing do you?" Vaeelairan asked.

Tryande looked down at the tabored he was wearing.

_Black angle wings with a red hand over it, _she thought.

She gasped.

"You're a member of the Illidari Army aren't you?" she asked.

Vaeelairan looked into her silver eyes with his icy blue ones. That was enough of an aswer for her to look away. The sentinels dug through all his pouches. They found and gave Malfurion the parchment. Malfurion looked over them.

"Why did you write all this?" he asked.

"I was ordered to," Vaeelairan answered.

"By who?" asked Malfurion with anger, "My brother?"

Vaeelairan gave him an angry look that was as equal in force as his.

"Malfurion let me tell you a little story," he said.

_**There once was a white tiger, who was the high priestess of the moon watcher temple, a buck, who started and lead the great ones that was one with nature, and a jackal, who was head of the great and mysterious magi. Now you see the jackal and the buck were brothers that once was really close and the white tiger was their childhood friend. When they grow order both the jackal and the buck fall in love with the white tiger. The jackal try so hard to win the white tiger's heart that him tend to make a fool of him self. The white tiger told the jackal that she would think about going with him. So the jackal felt so happy with that when he saw his brother , the buck, and the white tiger rubbing heads in affection, he went insane with rage.**_

_**The jackal started to kill innocent people and became a half demon. The buck and the white tiger saw this. The white tiger was devastated while the buck was full of hatred, So much hatred that he banished his own brother from their home land. The jackal soon found a land to hide in, but he never noticed that he was being followed. That one was a silver tiger and she was out to kill him. She soon accomplished that. The silver tiger was so happy of her victory that she didn't noticed someone.**_

_**It was the great king of the undead, the stallion. The stallion had the ability to bring anyone back from the dead to serve him and that's what he did to the jackal. Though he didn't except the jackal to defied him after his death. The jackal killed innocent people in the snowy lands, but he wasn't done yet. No, he wanted to kill the ones that got him to this state. So he headed off to the new capital of the tigers and deer. Now this place was also a place were many other animals come to visit and to rest up. The jackal made it there and was headed to the newly built temple of the moon watcher.**_

_**There he found his brother and the white tiger. No longer having feels toward the white tiger he killed her and the buck. This scared all the other animals. They ran and made way to the kingdom in the east. No one daring to return in fear that they too would be the jackal's next prey.**_

"Now answer me this," Vaeelairan said, "Who are the fools? I'll give you a hint one them isn't the jackal."

The anger in Malfurion's eyes turned to sorrow knowing full well that the fools in the story was the Buck and White Tiger- Tryande and him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A skeletal bat watched the whole scene in the temple through the glass roof.

_I must tell General Stormrage, _it thought before it flew off in the direction of Northend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And thus the mounts have been reviled. I wonder how Illidan is going to react to this news.

Please forgive me if the top half isn't double spaced like the bottom. I don't know why but it just won't space it. I edit this chapter 3 times all ready to correct it but it stays the same.


	4. Chapter 4

All in this fic belongs to Blizzard. OC's belong to the Amber and Stephen.

Spoileralert! If you haven't read "Wolf Heart" and "Twilight of The Aspects" Please don't read any farther.

Note: I have to change a tiny bit of stuff but it won't change what happens in the books :D

DeathCoil: Fire a blast of unholy energy, causing X amount of shadow damage to an enemy target or healing X amount of damage on a friendly undead target.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All the spies were back except for two. From what Varendar gathered it was a troll druid and the night elf commander. A loud screech was herd. In flew a skeletal bat that, before landing, turn into a troll. He ran to Illidan and bowed.

"General they captured Vaeerliaran," he stated.

"Who?" Illidan asked.

"Malfurion and Lady Tyrande," he answered.

Illidan looked to Varendar.

"There seems to be a bit of a change in the plan," he said.

'What do you want me to do?" Varendar asked.

"Go to Darnassus and let them know that a representative will arrive in two days," Illidan answered, "Let them know that the representative will tell them all they need to know."

"Alright," said Varendar.

"Vare, you'll need to stay and meet up with them," said Illidan, "This pendent will tell you when they are in sight. The gem will turn green."

Illidan handed him the pendent. Varendar pocket it and headed out to a waiting mount.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malfurion sighed. He was in the forest communicating with the trees. There hasn't been any word on weather or not Stormwind was coming to the summit. On top of that Jarod Shadowsong had come back in the hopes of his dieing wife to be healed which had failed. He headed back to Darnassus. There a sentinel was waiting for him.

"Arcdruid there is a boat heading here," she said, "It looks like it's from Northrend."

Malfurion nodded.

"I'll meet it," he said.

The sentinel saluted and walked off. Malfurion sighed again.

_No __doubt __it's __my __brother __wanting __Vaeerliaran __freed,_he thought.

Malfurion went to the portal and used it. When he emerged he saw the sentinels at the port at the ready and a metal armored ship pulling in. He waved off the sentinels saying that he'll yell when he needed them. The ship pulled in. he saw that the crew all had icy blue eyes and their tabards were the as Vaeerliaran's. There was a yelp and a ghost wolf running to him. Malfurion bent down and petted him.

"Well hi there," he said to the wolf, "who do you belong to?"

"Me," came an answer.

Malfurion looked up. He found a male night elf standing over him. No not a night elf, a highborn.

_By __the __color __of __the __eyes __I __say __he's __not __dead __ether,_Malfurion thought.

He stood up and looked at him more closely. He noted the bow and ax.

"A highborn hunter?" he stated, "That's a first."

The highborn smiled.

"I get that a lot," he said before ex-standing his hand, "Varendar Moonblood."

Malfurion shook it.

"I have herd about you from my brother," he said.

"Brother?" Varendar blinked a couple of times.

Malfurion shook his head.

"Figures he wouldn't mention me," he commented, "I'm Illidan Stormrage's twin brother Malfurion Stormrage."

Varendar's eyes widen.

"Yes he had failed to mention that he had a brother," he said.

Malfurion laughed.

"Come you must be hungry and tired from your long journey," he said.

Varendar gave him a puzzled look and looked around. Malfurion laughed again. He pointed up ward and to the portal.

"The city is on top," he explain, "we can take the portal, over there, to it."

Varendar nodded and followed Malfurion through it. From there Malfurion started to lead him to the inn when sentinel came up to them.

"The High Priestess wishes to see you," she said.

Malfurion sighed for the third time that day and nodded.

"The night is never boring to you is it?" Varendar asked.

"No it isn't," answered Malfurion, "Sorry about this. Do you mind if we stop by the temple real quick?"

"Not at all," Varendar answered.

They went to the temple. Varendar's eyes narrowed.

"You," he said with anger.

Maiev Shadowsong turned her head and looked at Varendar. She gave a smug look.

"Why we meet again," she said.

"I thought for sure that arrow would have killed you," he said.

"The heart is on the right side," she stated.

"Oh sorry I thought your blacken one would be on the left," commented Varendar, "Now I know where not to miss. Thanks."

"Teh," she said before turning to Tyrande, "I'll be going to start then."

Tyrande nodded. Maiev walked off glaring at Varendar, who, in return, did the same.

"What was all that about?" Malfurion asked.

"I'll tell you later," was all Varendar answered with.

"Mal the reason I called you here is because someone found the body of the missing highborn," said Tyrande.

Malfurion sighed yet again.

"There is a bit of good news though," she said, "Stormwind sent word that they'll be attending the summit."

"That's good," said Malfurion, "oh Tyrande this is -"

"Varendar Moonblood," she finished, "we meet when I went to get Illidan for your mother. Though I have to say you look a bit more like a hunter."

Varendar took her hand and kissed it.

"And you, my lady, have gotten more beautiful," he said with a bow and a smile.

Tyrande pulled her hand away.

"And still a charmer," she stated, "Though it would brake your heart to know that I'm married to Malfurion."

"Not at all," said Varendar, "Your a bit too calm for my taste. I like the wild ones a bit better."

"Like your daughter," Vaeerliaran yelled from his tied up spot.

Varendar gave him a look.

"I could very easily convince Illidan that you're not worth freeing," he stated.

"I'll keep such comments to my self," Vaeerliaran said, "by the way you might want to ask when this summit is."

Varendar looked at Malfurion and Tyrande.

"It's in two days," Tyrande answered.

"Oh that's not good," said Varendar.

"What do you mean?" asked Malfurion.

"I was to tell the two of you that a representative of the Illidari army was going to be here in two days," answered Varendar, "I'm to stay here and meet them."

"I thought you were it," said Malfurion.

"Not dead so I can't join," he said, "Though I don't think your brother likes leading it."

"He doesn't," answered Vaeerliaran, "Because he was forced into it by the Litch King."

"He could just appoint a new general and go -" started Tyrande.

"Go where!" asked Vaeerliaran, "The Blood Elves of the Eastern Kingdoms hate him, he's banished from Kalimdor, and the broken in Outland will find any way possible to kill him again."

Tyrande shut up immediately. Vaeerliaran made a great point. Illidan had no where else to go, but stay in Northend. When everything calmed down enough Malfurion lead Varendar to the inn. Malfurion looked up at the sky and prayed to Elune that in two days everything will go by easily without anything going wrong.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

So you know I didn't hate Maiev in the previous chapter. I only had Varendar kill her because at the time she was still missing. Then "Wolf Heart" came out. I read it and needless to say she has a new hater. But don't worry I wouldn't kill her off because of that. I'm better then that.

Oh I did read "Twilight of The Aspects" too so that will be in there.


	5. Chapter 5

All in this fic belongs to Blizzard! OC's belong to Stephen and Amber!

(quoted from Wolfheart – which belongs to Blizzard and Richard A. Knaak)

Note: names that are underlined are explained at the author's note at the end of the chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malfurion had released Vaeerliaran so he could send word to Illidan about the submit. By request of him and Tyrande to send a representative of each race of the alliance, including the Worgen. The aid of the Illidari army would be brought up. Varendar sat in the temple steps. He was watching Malfurion and Tyrande greet the others that was going to be at the summit. A glow averted his attention. He picked up the pendent and saw it was glowing green. He got up and went to the Archdruid and high priestess.

"Varendar?" Tyrande asked.

He show them the pendent.

"They are in view," he answered.

They took one step toward the portal when they heard some ruckus from the direction the high tinker and his party went. Tyrande walked a little toward it when Malfurion held up his hand.

"I'll tend to it," he said before walking off.

Varendar and Tyrande went through the portal and sure enough there was a ship lined with steel plating and a flag with the black wings and red hand of the Illidari flying in the wind. It was docking on one of the two last docks. The sentinels were at the ready before Tyrande quickly shoo them away. They went to the end of the dock. There a male human, male Draenei, female dwarf, female gnome, and a male Worgen came off the boat. The Worgen bowed to Tyrande.

"My lady I am Commander Raknaal Snoul," Raknaal introduce himself, "General Illidan thanks you for inviting us to this summit."

"To be honest it was Malfurion's idea," said Tyrande.

"Illidan would be happy to hear that," said Raknaal.

Varendar looked around.

"Where is the one for the night elves?" he asked.

Raknaal looked at him and smirked.

"Me!" Varendar exclaimed.

Fearless let out laughing barks. Varendar glared at him, which shut him up immanently.

"But I'm Highborn not a night elf," he said.

"But you look like one, no?" Raknaal asked.

Varendar scoffed. Raknaal looked back at Tyrande. He frowned.

"When is the best time to see you and your husband?" he asked.

"Um right now," Tyrande answered, "Why?"

"I have some grim news about an old friend the three of you had," Raknaal answered.

Tyrande gave a sad nod.

"Oh Raknaal," said Varendar, "you might want to change to your human form. The night elves aren't use to the Worgen yet."

Raknaal turn into his human form. As a human he had peach skin, freckles near the eyes, and black hair that was braided and pulled in front of him. They walked through the portal to find Malfurion heading to them. Tyrande motion for him to follow. They were now in the temple.

"What is the grim news?" asked Tyrande.

"The mage known as Krasus, who really is the dragon Korialstrasz, has passed on," answered Raknaal sadly.

Their mouths fall open and tears were in their eyes.

"How?" Malfurion asked.

"We're trying to figure out just that our self's," answered Raknaal, "but half us think he was in the explosion that we herd and felt. There was bodies of members of the Twilight's Hammer."

"I wonder how Alexstrazsa is taking it," said Tyrande.

"Don't know," said Raknaal, "As soon as we herd flapping wings we high tailed it."

The rest of the night was a sad one. The next day in the late after noon a banquet was held. The Illidari's were invited, but they kindly declined, saying that they don't eat. As for Varendar, he was still asleep. Gimbin looked around at the people. He had come with Thargas Anvilmar as an escort, but apparently his reputation of what he done in Northend gave him a spot at the table.

(Seated be Tyrande, Malfurion looked at the empty places to his right. "Genn indicated he would be arriving soon," the high priestess informed her husband. "Eadrik just came with the message."

"I thought I saw Eadrik, but I was not certain. There should be-" He hesitated as he caught sight of a shape nearing the banquet. "Odd. Who is that approaching now? It looks like – a _draenei!_"

Tyrande squinted – something she was having to do more and more often – in the direction he was staring. "Not just any draenei! That is _Velen_."

Others began to noticed him.

The draenei raised the crystalline head of a long, purple staff in Malfurion's and Tyrande's direction. Both the large crystal and the smaller one at the bottom of the staff briefly shimmered brighter. "Hail to you, Archdruid and High Priestess! Forgive this intrusion...")

As the three started talking, Gimbin glanced behind Velen to see Tilra and Amendaus Lights, his grandchildren. They looked at Gimbin and smiled. They pulled up seats beside him.

"I'm surprised the two of you haven't gone back to Outland," said Gimbin.

"I like to stay where Grandfather is," answered Amendaus.

"I don't like it there," answered Tilra.

"So how have been fairing?" Amendaus asked.

"Pretty well," answered Gimbin.

"That's good," said Tilra, "So have fought anymore great battles?"

as Gimbin answered Tilra's questions, Amendaus looked up between two buildings. There he saw two male humans with very familiar tabards on. His eyes widen.

"Aren't those two Illidari?" he asked while pointing.

Tilra and Gimbin followed his finger and saw the two humans. They both looked at their tabard. They nearly gasped.

"They are," Tilra answered.

"Well I'll be," said Gimbin, "The lad is actually trying."

They watched the two humans. One had braided black hair while the other, brown. They spotted and looked at the banquet. The brunet smiled and pointed down at who, they couldn't tell. The brunet said something to the black head. He gave the burnett a look and pushed him toward the entrance to the rest of Teldrassil.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Amendaus.

His sister shrugged. All three looked over the table when they herd two people arguing.

("We will stand -"

"You needn't worry yourself, Greymane! Stormwind and I have done without you, without Gilneas...and certainly without the worgen...and we'll continue to do so! What you truly desire is redemption for your traitorous crimes, which you'll not get from me!")

"I will never understand humans," commented Tilra.

Gimbin and her brother nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raknaal continued to push the brunet human, named Jilan, 'till hey were out of the gate.

"I guess you agree then," Jilan said.

"I'm not attracted to night elves," said Raknaal, "Plus lady Tyrande is a married woman."

"Still hot though," said Jilan.

"Tech," said Raknaal, "How Durbez can stand you, it's amazing."

"Oh he tunes me out," said Jilan, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To have a little fun with Illidan's killer," answered Raknaal with a smirk.

"Oh this is going to be exciting," said Jilan with an evil grin.

Raknaal turn into his worgen form and sniffed the air.

"This way," he said after he got her scent.

Jilan followed him to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maiev Shadowsong was practicing on a training dummy at the watcher's practice grounds. Neva was behind her watching her. Maiev looked behind them.

"Maiev?" Neva asked.

"Someone's coming," she answered.

Sure enough out of the bushes was two male humans. She didn't recognize them, but their eyes were the color of death.

_Death Knights, _she thought, _No a Death Knight and Priest, but why is the priest's eyes the same color as the knight's?_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Maiev asked.

"I'm Jilan and this is Raknaal," answered the strange priest, "We're here to have a bit of fun with you."

"Leave or else," warned Maiev.

"You know it must have been a great shock to you to learn that he still walks on this world," Jilan said ignoring the warning.

"I have no idea who your talking about," said Maiev.

Raknaal chuckled evilly.

"You mean no one told you?" Jilan asked action a bit shocked.

"Told me what?" she asked.

"Illidan Stormrage still lives," Jilan answered, "You have failed in your hunt!"

Maiev growled as Jilan and Raknaal laughed out loud. She pulled her Umbra Crescent in the air and threw it. Jilan bubbled himself before it could hit him. In a blink of an eye Raknaal turned into a worgen and held Maiev up in the air by her neck. Neva pulled a dagger out and started to charge at him. Jilan life gripped her and held her in place.

"You do that again and I'll make sure this neck of yours is snapped in half," Raknaal growled before dropping Maiev.

She coughed and looked over at Neva getting freed and stabbing Jilan in the chest. He laughed. Maiev then noticed that no blood seeped out. Jilan pulled out the dagger and threw it at Neva's feet.

"What did you think to accomplish with that?" he asked, "Not even a paladin's attack can harm us."

Neva looked up at him in shock. Jilan and Raknaal started to leave. Raknaal stopped and turn his head a little to the right.

"If you wish to restart the hunt," he said, "He's in Icecrown, in cave hidden between two mountains. Though you might have to fight your way to him."

With that he walked off. Maiev glared.

_Yes I should finish it, _she thought, _this time for good._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day was the summit. Raknaal, Jilan, Varendar, and the others were standing a little ways from the meeting area for their time to enter. Upon request be Malfurion, Raknaal reverted back to human form and was told to change in front of everyone. Foot steps came up behind them. Raknaal looked and saw the Gilnean banner. The Gilnean's stopped on the other side of the meeting area's entrance. A man with gray hair looked over at them. He stared at Raknaal.

"You're Raknaal Snoul aren't you?" he asked.

Raknaal nodded.

"You knew my grandfather, Luke Greymane," the man said, "I'm his grandson, Genn,"

"I thought you were related to him," said Raknaal, "you have his stern look."

Genn smiled.

"He told my father that you disappeared," he said, "what happen?"

Raknaal looked at the ground and let out a worgen growl, claimed down, and looked up at Genn with a sadden look.

"Let's just say I stole from someone I shouldn't have," he answered with.

Genn looked at him with a bit of concern.

_That growl was a worgen's, _he thought, _is he cursed as well?_

Genn then noticed the sentential motioning for them to come up. As the Gilneans walked away Raknaal watched with sadden eyes. If he could cry he would have when the Gilneas anthem played. After a few moments a howl sounded that made others sound off in the forest.

"My golly there's worgen in that there forest," Jilan said.

Everyone burst out laughing. Raknaal looked back at the entrance.

_So you're cursed just like me_, he thought, _but I wonder..._

After a few short minuets the king of Stormwind came storming out. Raknaal noticed that the Illidari was blocking the road.

"Clear the way!" he barked, "Clear the way!"

Everyone moved away from the road. Raknaal looked back at Varian. The king had stopped and was staring at him. He snared when he saw the tabard and walked off.

"I know for sure his father didn't teach him that," said Jilan.

"This going to be harder then we thought," said the gnome named Nilasy.

"I thought I herd then say something about needing aid for Ashenvale," said the Dwarf named Pelikana, "Do you think we can help out? I mean we need to show old grumpy pants of a king what we can do."

"I'll have to ask," answered Raknaal, "just wait here."

Raknaal started to ran to the portal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He had his feet probed up on the table while he was reading a book. The sound of foot steps made him look up at the door way. Raknaal saluted.

"Forgive me for disturbing General Illidan," he said, "But Tyrande and Malfurion are requesting aid for Ashenvale. May we join?"

"Of coarse," answered Illidan, "just remember the rules."

"We will," said Raknaal with a bow and grin.

He then quickly ran back to the portal. Illidan shook his head and went back to his book. He wasn't suppose to be in Kalimdor, but, by technicality, he wasn't. He was on a boat on the sea, not on land.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tyrande and Malfurion was discussing about how to change Varian's mind when the Illidari walked in. The couple looked at them. They bowed.

"Forgive us for eavesdropping," said Raknaal, "but we wish to aid you in Ashenvale."

"Is it all right with Illidan?" Tyrande asked.

"Yes," answered Raknaal, "as long as we don't break any of the rules."

"Rules?" asked Malfurion.

"No killing innocents and no attacking other Illidari," answered Raknaal.

"With all of you there, there should be no worrying about my safety Mal," said Tyrande.

"I would feel better if I could come with you," said Malfurion, "or at least Illidan being there."

"He would need to be unabashed for that," pipped in the Draenei named Zenius.

Malfurion looked at them.

"And I deem it so," he said, "from this night and so on, Illidan can walk these lands again."

Raknaal smiled and glanced back at Varendar. Varendar sneaked out to the portal without detection.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raknaal was in the forest searching for someone. In his worgen form he could find that someone in a matter of minuets. His ears popped up when he got the scent.

_He's close, _he thought.

He hid in the bushes as a buck came running by with a silver worgen behind it. Raknaal jumped and sank his teeth into the buck's neck. He tossed it to the stun silver worgen.

"Raknaal!" he exclaimed.

"I seek you out with a question Genn," said Raknaal, "Your curse, were you in control from the beginning?"

"No," answered Genn, "I had to lean how."

"So he fixed that," Raknaal mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry," said Genn, "What did you say?"

Raknaal shook his head.

"Don't mind it," he said starting to walk off, "enjoy your hunt and meal."

with that he disappeared into the trees.

"You truly are a mystery," Genn said to himself, "Just like grandpa said."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

All the boats were off to Ashenvale. Illidan stood out on the deck, staring out on the horizon with a smile. When he comes back he'll be marching with his men on the lands he once called home. He didn't believe Varendar at first, but with a lot of questions he did now. He smiled bigger.

_At least I get to talk and see you again, my brother, _he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

For the underline names you can message me if you wish for a character of yours to be that one. Here is the list and what class they use to be.

Jilan – male – priest - human

Pelikana – female – hunter – dwarf

Zenius – male – shaman – draenei

Nilasy – female – warrior – gnome

There will be one for horde next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

All in this fic belongs to blizzard!

For the underlined words please read below

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deathrin and co were on a zeppelin headed to Orgrimmar. Those that stayed at Warsong Hold were nice enough to give it to them. Though not without proving their loyalty, Durbez was still healing the cuts on Deathrin.

"We're at the gates!" they herd one of the goblin pilots yell.

"Moment of truth," said a male orc named Garonc.

"I wonder who Thrall put in charge," said a female forsaken named Udila.

"Garrosh Hellscream," stated Durbez.

"Grom's boy?" asked Garonc.

Durbez nodded.

"Great," commented a female tauren named Tyega, "who knows what damage he's done."

"I wonder if any of it made a boom," said a male goblin named Lueno.

"It wouldn't surprised me," said Deathrin.

They landed and got off. When they got down from the op of the tower, they were greeted by Kor'krons. Deathrin sighed. The Kor'kron had their axes out and ready.

"Those won' do a'damn thin' mon," stated Durbez.

"We are to take you to the warchief," one of them said.

"Ah good," said Deathrin, "We wanted to see him anyways."

They were, then, lead to Garrosh Hold. On the way there they saw most of the heroes that had marched on the snow of Northren. They gave the Illidari's surprised and pity looks, especially to Deathrin and Durbez. Most knew their past. When they went into the hold, there stood Garrosh proudly as if he was king of all of Azeroth.

_Why do I have a feeling that this horde is doom? _Deathrin asked him self, _oh yeah! That's because it is._

"What does this filth want with my horde," Garrosh more commanded then asked.

_And there goes any kind words from Deathrin,_ Durbez thought.

"Three things," started Deathrin, "one, shut the hell up. Two, get of your high horse. Three, they are here to aid. I'm here to make sure you do your job correctly."

Garrosh growled.

"You will **not **speak to your warchief like that!" he shouted.

Deathrin pulled out one of his blades. Instantly, all the Kor'kron pulled out their axes.

"And here comes the painful part," whispered Undila.

"Deathrin," said Durbez.

Deathrin made the blade glow blue.

"Deathrin," Durbez said louder.

Deathrin touched one of the Kor'kron's axes.

"I hate lairs," Deathrin said, "especially ones coming from a big dambass such as you."

"Five gold says that the Kor'kron gets turned," whispered Luceno.

"You're on," Garonc whispered back.

The ax turned to ice. It was a good thing that the Kor'kron holding it let go in time or he too would have been turned into ice. The ax fall and catered into millions of pieces.

"You do **not** want to cross me," Deathrin warned, "ever."

"Damn," Whispered Luceno handing Garonc five gold.

Garrosh, for the first time in his life, was a little scared.

"Very well," he said, "we need the most help in the barrens and thousand needles." {I just picked two places at random}

The other Illidari nodded and headed out. Deathrin made his way to one of the sets to the left of Garrosh.

"What is your name anyways?" Garrosh asked.

"Deathrin Redsun," Deathrin answered, "commander and teacher to the Redsun spec."

"Your sister will be happy to see you again," said the blood elf priest trainer from the other side of the room.

Deathrin smiled a little.

"It would be great to see her," he said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they got to Ashenvale the battle had all ready began. The Illidari had found them self's separated from each other. Raknaal was with Genn while Illidan stayed close to the night elves. Varendar was with him. He fired an arrow through the eye of an orc. Fearless growled and bit the leg of another.

"This brings back memories," Varendar commented.

"Agreed," said Illidan.

Illidan swung his warglave and disembodied an orc. Another came up beside him and dug his ax into Illidan's side. Illidan looked at him fir a moment before chopping his head off too. Illidan then felt flash heal cast on him. He looked around and spotted Jilan. The human gave Illidan a thumbs up and went back to healing others.

"I wonder where the others are," said Varendar.

"Probably some where there is a lot kill," said Illidan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deathrin watched as Garrosh came back to the hold, all armored.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"Ashenvale," Garrosh answered, "is the cargo ready?"

"Yes warchief," answered one of the peons.

Garrosh began to walk out of the hold once more.

"Say hi to our general for me then," said Deathrin.

Garrosh stopped in his tracks. With eyes widen, he looked at Deathrin.

"What?" he asked.

"Say hi to our general for me then," Deathrin repeated.

Garrosh was never given names, but he had herd that the Illidari general was a force worth wrecking if you had a death wish.

"He's in Ashenvale?" he asked.

"Where ever the night elf capital is," answered Deathrin.

Garrosh sighed in relief.

"He'll be in Darnassus then," he said.

"Possible," said Deathrin.

Garrosh looked at him for a moment then went out of the hold.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have been sent to Ashenvale," Deathrin said to him self.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Varian was crouched down in the bushes, waiting for the orcs to come. Raknaal, in worgen form, was on his left while Genn, also in worgen form, was on his right. A huge group of orcs came marching by them. Varian got ready to attack but was pushed back down by Raknaal. Varian gave him a puzzled look.

"Watch," was all Raknaal whispered.

"Excuse me," said a little voice.

Varian looked closely. He nearly laughed out loud. It was the Illidari gnome representative, Nilasy. She was chopping at the orcs' ankles as she pass by them.

"That's one gnome they probably don't want to punt," commented Raknaal.

Genn nodded in agreement. A dwarf yell alerted them of Pelikana's percents. They watched as she jumped on to the back of an orc.

"Now's our chance," whispered Genn.

They all charged out of the bushes. Raknaal swung his sword at one orc and bit another, chopping a head off and ripping out an arm.

"Garrosh," snared Varian.

They got into a fighting stance. Pelikana started to run to them.

"No," said Raknaal holding her back, "that isn't our fight."

She nodded and put her attention to the lesser orcs. Raknaal gave one last look at Varian before doing the same.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Illidan was mostly covered in blood and was getting a bit tired. Both Jilan and Zenius were sitting on a log talking. Zenius had come to them with another group of night elves that stopped by here to help. Varendar and Fearless was sitting on the ground bereaving heavily.

"They just keep on coming," he said.

Illidan nodded. He looked to his right to see Tyrande. She looked at him for a sec then started to walk the other way. She halted and looked back at him with widen eyes.

"Illidan!?" she exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too," Illidan said sarcastic.

"When did-" Tyrande started to ask.

"I sneaked in," Illidan answered.

An orc horn blew. Varendar and Fearless whined. Illidan go his warglaves ready

_This is going to be one long battle,_ he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For the underline names you can message me if you wish for a character of yours to be that one. Here is the list and what class they use to be.

Garonc – Male – Warrior – Orc

Undila – Female – Hunter – Forsaken

Tyega – Female – Druid – Tauren

Luceno – Male – Rouge – Goblin

The Alliance ones are on the last chapter :) By the way I found an online grammar checker. Let me know if it's working! Oh yeah the specs of the Illidari:

Snoul (like your blood spec) – use for tanking

Redsun (like your frost spec) – use for dps

Storm – use for healing

Rage (like your unholy spec) – use for dps

The only difference is that they have different spells to use and are more stronger. Nows here is a pop quize for those who read internet comics, who else has a blade that can turn people to ice?


	7. Chapter 7

All in this fic belong to Blizzard! Oc's belong to Amber and Stephen!

Note: There is a bonus chapter after this one!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The fight in Ashenvale had finally ended. Varendar, once again, was laying on the ground tried. Fearless had his head laying on Varendar's stomach. Illidan smiled at them.

"Illidan!" Tyrande called.

She came over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for helping us," she said happily.

"It was no problem," Illidan said.

Raknaal came up.

"General the rest of the Horde are retreating back to Orgrimmar," he said.

"Good," Illidan said.

"We should be heading back to Darnassus," Tyrande suggested.

Illidan nodded in agreement. He looked over at Varendar and Fearless.

"Varendar," he called.

The only response was a snore. Illidan sighed. He went over and moved Fearless' head. Illidan grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Raknaal asked.

Illidan fall on top of Varendar. The hunter gasped and started to cough. Raknaal and Tyrande laughed. Fearless bolted up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Varendar asked.

"Just waking you up," Illidan answered with an innocent smile.

"Could have just shaken me!" Varendar shouted.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Illidan asked.

Varendar sighed and got up.

"Come on," Illidan said, "we're heading back to Darnassus."

They all got on the boat and headed back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Garonc and Lueno had come back, all ready done with their mission. Deathrin told them to go look around. Garrosh came back angry as hell. He glared at Deathrin.

"I thought you said that your general was at Darnassus," he said.

"I did," Deathrin said calmly, "but there was a chance that he could have been sent to help."

"You could have at least told me it was Illidan Stormrage!" Garrosh shouted.

"I thought you would have figured it out," said Deathrin, "you must be slower than I thought."

Garrosh pulled out Gorehowl. Deathrin quickly crossed his blades and had them up to Garrosh's neck.

"I can and will do it," Deathrin said, "I can also destroy Orgrimmar."

Garrosh lowered Gorehowl as Deathrin lowered his swords.

"Deathrin?" a female voice asked.

He looked over at the entrance. There stood a female blood elf with long red hair like his. Her eyes glow green.

"Sister," Deathrin said happily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Illidan was looking around. This was the first time being at Darnassus. It was beautiful. There were whispers about him. Illidan snorted. He had expected this. Most of them were surprise, but others were of hate. Illidan spotted a familiar face. A male with long silver hair and eyes that match. The look on this male's face was of shock.

"I seen him around," said Jilan, "I never caught his name though."

"It's Jarod Shadowsong," Illidan said, "he's the younger brother to Maiev."

"Should we watch him?" asked Jilan not liking the Maiev part.

"No," Illidan answered, "he won't do anything."

"Illidan!?" shouted a voice that he was hoping wasn't here when landing.

Illidan looked over to see his twin brother Malfurion. Illidan put a smile on and nodded. He wasn't happy to see his brother, he was more nervous then anything. Malfurion came over and gave his twin a hug.

_There's a catch to this, _Illidan thought, _I just know it._

The hug ended. Malfurion put a hand on Illidan's cheek. He was cold to the touch. It was normal for those who are dead.

"I am must happy to see you again," Malfurion said.

Illidan remain silent. He had a grim look on his face.

"What?" Malfurion asked.

"I'm waiting for the catch," Illidan answered.

Malfurion laughed.

"There is no catch Illidan," he said.

Illidan sighed in relief.

"But there is something I been wanting to ask you," Malfurion said.

"Yes?" Illidan asked.

"Are you still power hungry?" Malfurion asked with a serious look.

"No," answered Illidan.

Malfurion smiled.

"Come," he said, "I'll show you around."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deathrin had talked to his twin sister, Tseng for quiet a while. He had found out that the nobles have been behaving them self's. He smiled when he saw that Tseng still had and use their grandfather's other blade. The two blades were magically enchanted. Deathrin's can release ice based attacks, while Tseng's releases fire based. Right now Tseng was off to the auction house to find a certain gem of her shoulder plates.

"You seem to have a close relationship with our sister," commented Eitrigg.

Deathrin nodded.

"We were always together," he said, "nothing could separate us except..."

Deathrin gave a sad look.

"When you got executed," finished Eitrigg, "I'm sure lady Tseng doesn't blame you for leaving her side."

Deathrin gave him a small smile.

_I promise Tseng, _he thought, _I'll never leave you alone again._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days had passed and another submit was in progress. The Illidari was standing outside like before. This time Illidan was going to be the Night Elf representative. Varendar was sitting on the ground beside them. He was playing with Fearless.

"Hopefully you all can actually get in there this time," he commented.

"Wait you all didn't get a chance to talk?" Illidan asked.

"Nope," answered Raknaal, "The king of Stormwind, Varian, went ape shit when the Gilneans got in there."

Illidan sighed.

"That's a very bad omen for me then," he commented.

The Gilneans came up beside them.

"Best of luck to you," Genn said to Illidan.

"Same to you, King Graymane," Illidan said back.

"Gilneans it's time," said one of the sentinels.

The Gilneans went in as the Gilneas anthem played. Illidan smiled when he heard Raknaal sing to it. Fearless started to bark when he saw a druid in cat form.

"Fearless stay," Varendar commanded.

Fearless ran after the druid causing the druid to run away.

"Elune damn it Fearless!" Varendar yelled as he ran after them.

The Illidari laughed.

"Illidari it's time," the same sentinel said.

Illidan swallowed.

_Here's hoping everything goes smoothly, _Illidan said, _because I'll be needing all the luck and hope I can get._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As a reminder that there is a bonus chapter after this. I will go in more detail with Deathrin and Tseng next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

All in this fic belongs to Blizzard! Oc's belong to Amber and Stephen!

Here is a bonus chapter. It's about Illidan's first visit to the Darkmoon Fair. Based on an event between Amber and Stephen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the second day that Illidan was in Darnassus. They were to stay there longer due to King Varian getting the other leaders together for another submit. He was with Malfurion. They were just walking around talking. Illidan spotted a strange banner with a female human in a green wizard hat standing in front of the banner.

"Mal," said Illidan, "What is that for?"

Malfurion looked over at the banner.

"Oh I didn't know it started this week," commented the druidic twin, "that's for the Darkmoon fair."

"Darkmoon fair?" Illidan asked.

"It's a fair full of fun stuff and strange yet good tasting food," Malfurion tried to explain, "The girl there ports you to Goldshire and there you go through a gate that takes you to their island..."

Illidan blinked a few times. He had gotten confused half way through his brother's explanation.

"We'll just go there so you can see it," said Malfurion, "just let me tell Tyrande where I have gone."

They departed after about ten minuets. Illidan got to see the big gate that ports you to the island. When they went through they were on a huge cliff.

"The fair is down below," said Malfurion, "I should have brought mounts for us. Sorry."

"Na," said Illidan with a grin, "we can just turn this into a race. I bet I can beat you, tree humper."

Malfurion narrowed his eyes at the title.

"You're on sparkles," he said before turning into his cat form.

Malfurion ran off. Illidan smiled and a flash of light he was gone. (you'll find out what he did in a later chapter) Illidan stood a bit a ways in. He was watching people get shot out of a cannon.

"How did you get down here so fast?" his twin asked when he made it down.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Illidan answered, "that cannon game looks fun, but dangerous."

Malfurion nodded in agreement. They looked around for a while. "Hey I didn't expect to see you here," came a voice. Deathrin came to Malfurion and Illidan and a female, arm locked, with him.

"I wanted to see what this was about," explained Illidan, "so my brother took me here."

Malfurion nodded to the blood elves. They, in return, bow to him.

"Oh this is my twin sister, Tseng," Deathrin introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you Illidan Stormrage," she said.

"Same to you," Illidan said.

"We must not keep you from your sight-seeing," said Deathrin walking off with his sister.

Illidan smiled.

"I was wondering when he will get to see her again," he said.

"They remind me of us when we were children," said Malfurion.

"Yeah," said Illidan in agreement.

They looked around some more. They ran in more Illidari's from both the horde and alliance side. Malfurion got to see, first hand, how much respect Illidan had gotten with them.

"Was there anything you wanted to try before we leave?" Malfurion asked.

Illidan looked over at the Mary-go-around. He blushed.

"Maybe," he said. Malfurion looked over and chuckled.

"Go ahead," he said, "I'll be waiting at the picnic table across from you. Remember to get the tickets before entering."

Illidan nodded and rushed off. Malfurion watched as Illidan got on the rocket seat and went around. He smiled.

_Still a child by heart,_ Malfurion thought looking over at the sand box.

Illidan came over to his twin when he was done. He had a big grin.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed.

"I found you another ride," Malfurion said pointing at the rocking tigers by the sand box.

There was a human with his head down all ready riding one. Illidan blinked when he recognized the armor.

"Raknaal?" he asked.

Raknaal looked and blushed when he noticed his general. Illidan enjoyed the fair and he plan on coming to it once a month to at least ride the Mary-go-round.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I hope you enjoyed that :D I thought it was funny with the rp that Stephen and Amber doing.


	9. Chapter 9

All in this fic belongs to Blizzard! Ocs belongs to Stephen and Amber!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Simple horns blew to announce the Illidari. Illidan swallowed when he went inside. The leaders all looked at him. Few had fear in their eyes while others had hate. There was a handful that seemed to be happy to see him. Tyrande stood.

"Here stands before you members of the Illidari," she started, "each race is represented to show the equality and peace of-"

"Hold on a minuet," interrupted Kurdran, "each race? There's two humans in the group."

Illidan nodded at Raknaal. Raknaal stepped forward. Varian smirked. He knew what was going to happen. Raknaal howled as his body turned black. There was green lines and swirls on his body as it swelled and changed form before the green had disappeared, leaving a blacked furred worgen. Malfurion was concerned.

_That wasn't a normal worgen transformation, _he thought.

He wasn't alone in that thought. Genn had a worried look on his maw.

"As I was saying," Tyrande said, "each race is represented to show the equality and peace of the Alliance. They come here, wishing to aid us."

Illidan felt the eyes on him. His hand was shaking a bit. He was very nervous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fearless chased the druid 'till they got to the bank. The druid turned back into a female night elf with long purple hair. She glared at Fearless, but that didn't stop him. Fearless jumped on her whiling licking her face. The druid fall on her butt, laughing.

"Fearless, no," said Varendar, "bad boy."

Fearless wined and got off of the druid. Varendar helped her up.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No," the druid said, "you're fine...um..."

"Varendar Moonblood," he introduce himself.

The druid bowed.

"Isabell Greenleaf," she introduced, "but everyone calls me Brightspot."

"Hmm," said Varendar, "any relation to Vaeelairan Greenleaf?"

He met the old dead druid once, before he departed after getting released. Brightspot gasped.

"You know my cousin?" she asked.

Varendar nodded.

"How is he?" she asked, "where did you meet him at? I her you got him released. What did he do?"

Varendar raised his hands up. She was asking too many questions at once.

"Whoa," he said, "one at a time."

"Oh sorry," said Brightspot, "what exactly did he do to get jailed?"

"He stole a priestess' night saber," Varendar answered, "and was a member of the Illidari."

Brightspot blinked.

"But the Illidari is an army full of..." she said before tears were in her eyes, "he's dead..."

she started to cry. Fearless gave his master a look. Varendar glared at him before he tried to comfort Brightspot.

"Illidan," she said suddenly with anger, "where is he?"

Varendar swallowed.

_What have I done? _He asked him self.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone was arguing about if they should let Illidan in or not. Varian sighed and stood. Everyone went silent.

"I, for one, welcome them and will let them step foot into Stormwind," he stated.

Thurgas snorted.

"Yeah and let him destroy it," he commented, "need I remind you what he was called and what he did in Outland?"

Gimbin gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Gimbin, what are you doing?" Thurgas asked.

Illidan held his breath. That's when Malfurion noticed the Drianie Illidari, Zenius, look nervously at the dwarf.

"He will not betray us," Gimbin said, "he saved me in Northend."

Everyone started to whisper to each other.

"The Dark Irons want you yo elaborate on this," said Drukan.

Zenius started to fidget while the nervous look was on Illidan's face now.

"The Litch King had killed the rest if the group I was with," started Gimbin, "he had ordered Illidan to finish me off, but he didn't. He somehow managed to break the Litch King's hold on him. Illidan changed, took me, and flew off before the Litch King, him self, killed me."

"What do you mean by flew off?" asked archmage Tervosh.

"He means nothing by it," Illidan said.

He knew it made have looked bad on his part, but he didn't want that form to be known. That form that **he **was given to test out. That form that was now in others. Gimbin looked at Illidan, who didn't look back at the dwarf. Amendous sighed and stood.

"I, my self, have been saved by him," he said, "but it was back when he was a demon. We were attacked by a scouting party of the legion. We thought, for sure, we would die 'till Illidan came and killed most of them."

Everyone was now looking from Gimbin, to Amendous, to Varian, and then to Illidan.

"I guess the Bronzebeards will welcome you then," said Thurgas.

Everyone else soon followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jarode was walking along the path between Craftsmen and Tradesmen Terrace. He heard an arrow hit the target dummy below. Jarode looked at the dummy. There was an arrow stuck on the head. He then looked for the person who shoot it. He was expecting to see a hunter standing a bit far away from the dummy. What he didn't expect to see was Varendar standing where the forest ends and Darnassus begins.

"Nice shoot!" Jarode yelled to him.

"Thanks!" Varendar yelled back, "do you mind getting the arrow for me!? I kind of shoot too high for fearless to get it!"

That's when Jarode noticed the wolf looking up at him. He went to the dummy, got the arrow, and walked to Varendar.

"Thanks again," Varendar said.

Jarode nodded.

"I'm surprised you can hit it from this far," he commented.

Varendar smiled.

"I practice like this when I started out," he said, "I like to snipe things."

Jarode looked at him with a smile. He noted the blue eyes.

"You're highborn," Jarode said, "that's interesting."

"Yeah," Varendar said before shooting again.

This time the arrow was in the chest. Varendar lowered his bow while Fearless went to get the arrow.

"You're Maiev's brother, Jarode, right?" Varendar asked.

"Yes," Jarode answered, "and you must be Varendar Moonblood."

Varendar snorted.

"Am I so famous that the great hero, Jarode, knows me?" he asked, "or did your sister told you?"

"She told me Jarode answered.

"Figures," Varendar said as he took his arrow back from Fearless.

Varendar loaded it and two more arrows. He sighed.

"I'll be glad to leave this place," he commented.

"Do you not like it here?" Jarode.

"Filthy highborn!" someone shouted.

Jarode looked to see two female night elves.

"Go back to Dire Maul!" the other yelled.

Varendar shoot. One arrow was in the head, one in the chest, and one in the crotch area.

"Not at all," Varendar answered.

"Varendar!" they herd Illidan shout.

They looked. Illidan had his arms crossed and didn't look too happy. Brightspot was behind him. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed. Varendar swallowed.

"Jarode," he said, "it was nice knowing you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The whole Zenius Illidan thing is like this: Illidan was a test rat for a form that worked out so well that it was put into others, but they where some how connected to Illidan. They can feel what he feels, they can read each others minds, ect. That's why Zenius acted like he did.

Also screw lore in this chapter! XD I just wanted to add something nice for Illidan to do while still a demon.


	10. Chapter 10

All in this fic belongs to Blizzard! Ocs belong to Amber and Stephen!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Varendar made his way to Illidan slowly.

"Faster!" Illidan shouted.

Varendar moved faster to his doom. He swallowed.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"Why did you tell Isabella about Vaeelairan's fate?" Illidan asked, "he didn't want her to know. He told you this too."

"It slipped," Varendar answered, "honest."

Illidan sighed. Brightspot cleared her throat getting the two's attention.

"I think it would have been best if I knew about it," she said.

"So you could hunt me down even earlier?" asked Illidan with a snort.

Brightspot glared at him.

"Illidan," said Varendar pointing behind the twin, "I think your brother wants to speak with you."

Illidan looked behind him to see Malfurion standing near by, waiting patiently. Illidan sighed.

"Just watch what you say next time," he said.

Varendar nodded in understanding. Illidan walked over to his twin.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have a few questions," Malfurion answered, "follow me."

Illidan nodded and followed his brother into the forest. There was a lot going on in Malfurion's mind. What was up with Raknaal's transformation and what is this form Illidan keeps trying to hid. They stopped.

"What do you want to know?" Illidan asked.

"Well first off," started Malfurion, "I want to know how Raknaal became a Worgen. That transformation wasn't normal."

Illidan shook his head.

"He's what you would call the first human to become Worgen," he said, "he was a Rouge in life. Love to steal things. He stole something from Ralaar Fangfire but was caught. As punishment he was to do what ever Ralaar told him to do. He wanted to test out the Worgen form on a human and he did."

Malfurion now felt even worse.

"What else did you want to know?" Illidan asked.

"What form was Gimbin talking about?" Malfurion asked.

Illidan looked away.

"I refuse to answer that," he said.

Malfurion sighed.

"Please brother," he pleaded, "I want to know and if it's a burden to you I might be able to figure out how to get rid of it."

Illidan shook his head. Malfurion watch Illidan's lips quiver and tears will up in his eyes. Malfurion pulled his twin to him and held him. Illidan sniffed as a tear escaped.

"He experimented on me," he said, "and put it in others if it was successful. That form...it does what a Valkyrie does and more. Those with it can feel the same emotions I feel..."

Illidan sobbed as Malfurion rubbed his back.

"He's dead now," Malfurion comfort, "he can't hurt you anymore."

"H-he made me immune to dragon's fire," Illidan continued, "the others don't have it though because he was told such a thing was far too over powered...all I wanted was to die peacefully, but I can't have that..."

Malfurion gave Illidan a stun look and held him tighter.

"He made me resurrect them all," said Illidan, "Deathrin, Raknaal, all of them. He also had me kill others and resurrect them."

Malfurion, slowly, lowered both of them to the ground and Illidan cried. He's brother held everything in for so long that he finally snapped. He quiet down minuets later. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Malfurion.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No need to apologize," said Malfurion, "you needed to let it all out sooner or later. I just with I knew what to do to help you."

"Give me a reason to live again," Illidan said, "that's something."

Malfurion smiled.

"You could stay here with Tyrande and I," he suggested.

Illidan's eyes widen and a smile started to form.

"Really?" he asked.

Malfurion nodded. Illidan hugged him.

"There's a catch though," said Malfurion causing Illidan to face plant into the ground, "you have to tell me when something's wrong."

Illidan looked up at him.

"I can do that," he said.

Malfurion smiled. They got up and headed back to Darnassus. They stopped and smiled when they saw Jarode and Varendar talking and laughing with each other. The brother parted ways at the entrance. Illidan made his way back to the inn. Raknaal was waiting for him.

"You okay?" the Worgen commander asked, "Zenius got really sad for no reason."

Illidan nodded.

"I'm fine now," he answered, "just that I told Mal everything."

"Ah," said Raknaal, "I see."

"I also told him about your transformation," Illidan said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Raknaal, "I had to tell Genn about it. It...it wasn't easy..."

Illidan nodded in understanding. Sometimes it was hard to try not to remember a certain point in ones life. Especially if that point is a bad one. Illidan sighed.

"Come," he said, "let's go relax in the rooms."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was noon when someone knocked on Illidan's door. Illidan closed his book and got off the bed. He open to see his brother. Malfurion had dark bags under his eyes as if he had been up for a whole day.

"Malfurion?" Illidan asked in concern.

"I need you and the Illidari's help," Malfurion a bit tiredly.

Illidan stepped a side to let Malfurion enter the room before closing the door.

"What do you need out help with?" Illidan asked forcing his twin to sit down before he fall over.

"Something bad is happening at Mt. Hyjal," Malfurion answered, "no one has herd from the druids there in days."

"Calm down," suggested Illidan, "I'll send all I can there. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Malfurion sighed in relief. Illidan forced him to lay on the bed.

"Now sleep," said Illidan, "the Illidari are going back to regroup tomorrow and you said you were going to send us off."

Malfurion nodded before he drifted off to sleep. Illidan smiled before he went back to his book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day at Orgrimmar a female Blood Elf ran through the gate to the hold. What made her strange wasn't the dragon bone armor, but the dead glowing red eyes. Garrosh looked up at her with curiosity. She looked around and stopped at Deathrin. She went over and bowed. Garrosh decided to eavesdrop.

"General Illidan has ordered that all non busy Horde Illidari was to make their way to Mt. Hyjal," she said.

"Alright," said Deathrin, "thank you Volastrasza."

The undead red dragon bowed again and left. Deathrin looked at Garrosh.

"Looks like I'm going to have to leave you," Deathrin said.

The Orc grinned.

"Oh that's too bad," he said playfully sounding a bit hurt.

Deathrin narrowed his eyes.

"But if you misbehave," he warned, "I'll drop everything and come right back here."

The grin disappeared.

_Shit! _Garrosh thought.

With that Deathrin and some of the Horde Illidari started to make their way to Hyjal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now before any of you complain about me making Illidan a pansy, I have this to say. Image if the same thing happen to you. Wouldn't you cry or at least get angry? Also Chapters 1 and 2 have been reworked. Please go back and read it if you haven't already!


	11. Chapter 11

Npc characters belong to Blizzard!

Raknaal belongs to Stephen!

Varendar, Brightspot, and Deathrin belongs to Amber!

**Warning! This fic is no long lore friendly! Lore nuts beware!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It didn't take long for Deathrin and his crew to get to Hyjal. The Blood Elf looked around a bit before he noticed the glowing lake.

"Interesting..." he stated.

He, then, noticed the huge roots. Deathrin's eyes widen.

"that is one big ass tree!" he shouted.

"It's called Nordrassil," said someone from behind.

Deathrin looked to see Ysera. He bowed to her. She smiled.

"You are one of these Illidari I take it," Ysera said.

Deathrin nodded.

"I'm here to aid in any way I can," he said.

Ysera smiled again.

"Good," she said, "we'll need it. Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage should be able to tell you what still need to be done."

Deathrin bowed again.

"Thank you great one," he said before heading to find Malfurion.

Ysera found the Illidari interesting. Though she found the undead dragons a bit more interesting. Though they are just bones, they still glow the color their scales once were. The black ones were no longer corrupted ether. Ysera then noticed one staring at her. He had a hood up covering his eyes and he was in a Blood Elf form. He seemed almost familiar to Ysera. If it wasn't for the strong smell of death, she could probably identify him.

"Hello?" Ysera asked him.

The Blood Elf dragon just turned and left.

"Odd..." commented Ysera, "they usually talk back..."

She decided not to think about it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deathrin was still looking for Malfurion.

"I should have asked for a description," he said.

He, then, spotted a Druid who's face looked like Illidan's. Deathrin took a few steps toward the Druid before he stopped. The Blood Elf commander sighed.

"This is what I get for dying young," he stated.

The Druid laughed and looked at Deathrin.

"And how old were you?" he asked.

"About 132," Deathrin answered, "should be 145 like my twin if I was still alive."

"So you're a twin as well?" the Druid asked, "brother?"

"No sister," answered Deathrin, "she's a Paladin named Tseng Redsun."

"Ah I remember a Highborn with that last name," said the Druid, "by your tabord I say you're an Illidari, correct?"

"Yes," answered Deathrin, "Deathrin, commander and lead of the Redsun spec. I sure hope you're Malfurion Stormrage or I'm going to feel like an idiot."

The Druid laughed again.

"Yes I am Malfurion," he answered.

Deathrin sighed in relief.

"I was told you could tell me where I need to go," he said.

Malfurion nodded and directed him to the Shrine of Aviana. Deathrin bowed and left. Malfurion smiled.

_These Horde Illidari are really nice, _he thought, _then again they are dead._

There was a bone chilling screech in the air. Malfurion looked up to see the Alliance part of the Illidari and Illidan on skeletal hippigryphs.

"Ah," said Malfurion, "good he's here."

He started toward Nordrassil. Malfurion stopped when he felt eyes on him. He turned around to see a hooded Blood Elf looking at him.

_He seems familiar..._Malfurion thought.

"Hello?" he asked.

The hooded elf turned and left. Malfurion blinked.

"O...kay," he said before continuing on his way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Illidan got off of his ride. He heard a thump and looked. Varendar was on the ground feeling sick. Illidan sighed.

"Weakling," he said only to get flipped off.

Durbez, the troll commander of the Death Priests, came up to him. He bowed.

"General Illidan," he said, "the Horde side be all ready out and helpin' mon."

"Ah good," said Illidan before noticing the hooded elf, "and who is this?"

"Not sure yet," Durbez answered, "I haven' gotten around to fixin' his voice and memory yet. His bones were every in Dragonblight. He mostly stays with me for some reason."

"When one comes back from the dead after, let's say, an explosion," started Zenius who came up to the two after getting his orders from a Druid, "they tend to get attached tot he first person they see."

Durbez nodded in understanding.

"He seems familiar to me," stated Illidan.

"He be an older dragon," said Durbez, "Dey tend to get around."

Illidan lifted up the hood a bit. Half of the face was burnt badly. The hair was short and silver. The eyes glowed red.

"A red dragon," said Illidan, "we've been getting more and more these ones...you might want to work on his face too."

Durbez looked.

"How did I miss that?" he wondered.

"I tend to blame it on old age," said Malfurion coming behind them.

Illidan smiled while Durbez laughed.

"I trust your flight was a safe one?" Malfurion asked.

Illidan nodded.

"A bit boring though," he admitted.

Malfurion chuckled. After a bit Malfurion told Illidan and others, about where to go. For days, everyone fought and the day came when it was time to head to the fire lands. Of course they had to secure an out post first. That out post was to be the Sanctuary of Malorne. The fire elemental's were everywhere.

"How are we going to get through all of this?" Jarrod asked.

"By butt clenching," answered Varendar, "praying to Elune and lots of wine."

Jarrod hit Varendar on the head.

"Really?" he asked, "By Elune..."

Malfurion looked around for his brother and the Illidari. Their dragons stayed with the aspects and Thrall.

"Where are they?" Malfurion asked.

Just then several Death Knight like horns blew. The sound of a running march rang in the air. Suddenly the Illidari appeared. They ran right past the living and into the elemental's. The elemental's tried to kill the Illidari, but nothing seemed to work.

"Wow" said Varendar.

"They're good," commented Jarrod.

"Elune bless you Illidan," said Malfurion.

Everyone of the living was cheering 'till the roars of the Twilight Drakes sounded. There was fear in the many faces of the Illidari.

"Do not fear my brothers and sisters!" yelled Deathrin, "Illidan and those like him have our backs!"

The fear suddenly vanished.

"Get ready for any fire type attacks!" shouted Raknaal.

"Death Druids be ready to move!" ordered Vaeelairan.

All of the Death Druids turned into their cat forms.

"Death Priests healin' rang only!" ordered Durbez.

The Death Priests moved to be behind the lines. Deathrin looked at the sky for a sec then nodded to Raknaal. Raknaal howled and the Illidari started to move.

"Are they crazy!?" someone of the living shouted.

"They're going to die!" someone else shouted.

Jarrod growled.

"Not on my watch," he said, "Let's move!"

The living started charging to the dragons. The dragons breathed fire at the Illidari's. Some fall down dead, others continued to move forward. Malfurion turned into his cat form and started to attack. He stopped when he noticed something off.

_That Orc was dead, _he thought as he watched a female Orc cut through a dragon's neck.

Another dragon breathed fire at the Orc. She died. Malfurion's eyes widen when the Orc's body lifted up a bit. Golden streams whipped around the body and the Orc was alive again.

"What the?" asked Malfurion.

The dragons roared in frustration.

"What trickery is this?" one asked.

"The sky," said another, "something is in the sky."

A few of the dragons shot something up in the air. The clouds, in the one suction, blew away. The living gasped in harrow. In the sky was flying creatures that look like Valkyrie, but with the Paladin's guardians' armor. Their bodies and faces matched that of the races of Azeroth. These creatures were the Illidari's who had the same power Illidan had and they were known as the angles of death.

"The living!" one that look like a Gnome screeched, "they have seen us!"

"We must retreat!" screeched one that looked like a Goblin.

"If you run I will take the berth of life out of you!" screeched the voice of Illidan, "we will stay 'till the battle is done!"

"Yes general!" the others screeched.

The living was so horrified that they no longer fought. Soon the sanctuary was theirs. The Illidari keep their distance from the living. Illidan made his way up to his brother. Malfurion looked at him with cold and disgusted eyes. Illidan turned and headed back down. He stopped and turned his head tot he right.

"You know I was hoping you would have changed Malfurion," Illidan said, "It seems I was wrong."

He walked off. Cenarius shook his head is disappointment at Malfurion without the Druid noticing.

Illidan came to the fire portal.

"Deathrin we;re leaving," Illidan said.

Deathrin frowned, but he obeyed. He headed down the hill. Varendar was going to follow, but was stopped by Illidan.

"No my friend," Illidan said, "you stay here with Jarrod. You are not dead, so you belong here."

Varendar frowned. Jarrod gave Illidan a small smile.

"I'll protect him with my life," he said.

Illidan nodded his thanks. He started to head down, but stopped when Brightspot called him.

"You take good care of Vaeelairan," she said, "even if he is a pain."

Illidan smiled a little.

"I will," he said.

With that he was good and so were the Illidari. Jarrod frowned.

"Can I use Malfurion as target practice?" Varendar asked.

"No," answered Jarrod.

"How about turning him into a tree?" asked Brightspot.

"Behave the both of you," Jarrod answered, "...he'll get what's coming to him soon enough."

He looked up at the sky just in time to see Tyrande fly overhead toward Nordrassil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deathrin was sent back to Orgrimmar to watch Garrosh. He grinned when he got into the hold.

"Honey I'm home!" he shouted.

"Damn it!" yelled Garrosh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Illidan was on his throne back in Northend, drinking a bottle of whine and holding his head. He has been doing that a lot. Most of the Illidari was at Eastern Kingdoms, helping.

"Illidan," called Durbez.

Illidan looked. Right beside the troll priest was the hooded dragon in his Blood Elf form.

"I fixed him," Durbez said.

Illidan sat up straight and looked at the elven dragon.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Korialstrasz," the dragon answered.

Illidan's eyes widen.

"Well this day just got interesting," he commented.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I don't care anymore T_T I wanted him back so badly that I gave in. I wanted to add Rhonin too but but he's dead too. Blizzard stop killing off the guys I like and stop making people turn into bitches! ~looks at Jaina~


End file.
